the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Role-playing Page for pg 148!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Role-playing Page for pg 148! 87 Comments Mz.Hyde https://youtu.be/TB88Gz8_UCc Mz.Hyde @disqus_NnFUI30kih a year ago I'm probably going to hell for this. Oh, look! My first meme. Recommend 9 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Setae • a year ago It’s perfect 4 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 • a year ago Why did I never think of that meme being merged with that panel?! XD Well done, Mz. Hyde, well done! XD 3 •Share › Avatar Writer_of HJ7 • a year ago That was just...beautifull ,well done mz hyde you did great ! ^^...also whos super excited for today 's page (i know i am) lets see if lanyon looks even more like lanyon from my fanfiction =) 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Writer_of HJ7 • a year ago *LE GASP* You have a FANFIC?!!?!!?!? :DDDDD 1 •Share › Avatar Writer_of HJ7 Mz.Hyde • a year ago Yes!!! I didnt finished it yet ...but im planning to post it on A03^^ 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Writer_of HJ7 • a year ago I await your fanfiction. ;) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • a year ago ((Continuing the Other!Helen rp with Jekyll1886 “It was something I did of necessity. And it's not a matter of 'in check'," he clarified, "it's a matter of balance--I am my 'Hyde' just as fully as I am my 'Jekyll'. I'm the better off for it in both regards--I no longer need waste time nor energy fighting myself on either front.")) Helen grew ever so slightly pale, suddenly chilled to her very core. This man is dangerous, She realized with a mental shudder, Far more so than most any I’ve encountered before. Blinking, she shook her head, appearing to just recover from the shock of meeting him. “Please pardon me, I seem to have forgotten all my manners—it’s been quite some time since I’ve had civilized company,” apologized Helen with a smile both sheepish and friendly, bowing her head briefly in greeting, “I’m Dr. Helen Jekyll, though I believe you already knew that, and the pleasure of meeting you is truly mine.” She clasped her hands behind her back and closed some of the distance between herself and Weir. “If you’ll excuse me a moment, I can change into... something more appropriate,” She offered, glancing down at the oversized men’s garments Hela had worn, then to Lewis’s own apparel. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Certainly," he returned with a brief dip of his head. I wonder if it would put her more at ease to see me as a "Jekyll"... 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited “Wonderful, I’ll only be a min—” What in Hell’s name gave you the idea that I’d let you put on something else? Hela half laughed, half snarled within her mind as a lance of agony shot through her counterpart, almost causing her legs to give beneath her. What are you—? A second bolt torn into every last fiber of her being and her vision flickered out for a moment as she dropped to one knee, only just remaining upright. Do have any idea how difficult it is to get out of your clothes when I take over? A subtle swallow. It isn’t decent for me to wear— She only just kept from crying out at the next attack, her expression contorting in torment with a scream that died in her throat. Helen was shaking now, she was sure of it, and the ragged gasps for air could only belong to her. YOU don’t deserve to play dress up, doctor—A nice facade won’t change what you are... and it certainly won’t change the man’s view on you now. A sharp pressure building in her chest warned of another onslaught of pain, and so, she relented. ...Very well, then. I shall remain in this. So good of you to come around, doctor. Hela seemed to smirk, pleased, and the whispers of pain faded. Seeming to be collecting herself, Helen took a few moments, then... “S-Slight change of plans, I think... I’ll simply grab my coat instead,” She said with a weak smile, her breathing labored as she rose and leaned against the doorframe for support, holding her hand out before her to check its trembling. She felt dreadfully faint. see more 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago Interesting... thought Lewis as he observed. I had wondered if the dynamic between the two halves--er, fourths--would run something like this. "Was that your counterpart's doing?" he asked quietly. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Helen froze, uncertain if she should answer. “It...” Go ahead. Relief flickered briefly across her expression. “Yes, that was... merely a conversation with my Hyde,” She admitted, giving a sheepish smile. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited A sigh. "How predictable," he muttered to himself, disappointed at the lack of originality. "You look a bit unsteady," he addressed Helen, and pulled out the chair at the desk for her. "Why don't you take a seat while I fetch this coat you mentioned, if you'll tell me where it is?" 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Her eyes widened, then snapped shut an instant later with a wince as Hela internally huffed at the comment, a small shudder wracking her form. “Oh, you don’t have to do that for me, sir,” Helen said even as she opened her eyes at the offer and sank gratefully into the chair—It took a few moments for her to remember herself and correct her weary posture to something more proper, “I’ll be perfectly well in a short while.” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "'Lewis' is fine--if I may call you Helen, that is," he said at her use of "sir". "And it's no trouble," he assured her. "Though, if you prefer, I can stay here with you." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “Well,” She began, clearing her throat somewhat nervously, “It has been... a rather lengthy amount of time since I last regained consciousness...” There was the slightest swell of dizziness, memories of emotion and sensation being muffled by shadow coming to mind, along with the faintest beginnings of a headache. “...and I’m afraid I don’t know where I left it last, nor where it’s gone now.” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited "Ah. I see." It can't be helped, then. He was once again struck by her age--mid- to late forties, unless he missed his guess. Despite her straightened posture, she looked...weary, in very many ways. It was a state with which he was all too familiar. "So...shall we make small talk?" he said with a faint but jovial smile and a half-shrug. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago She gave a soft laugh and tucked her hair behind her ear. “I don’t see why not,” Helen agreed, “Fair warning, though—I’m horrendously out of practice.” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "You did say it had been some time since you'd last been conscious, so I suppose that's only natural," he returned in a gracious manner. "It seems the sun will soon be setting," he began the conversation after a brief glance out the window. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “Oh, how lovely,” She smiled cheerily, drinking in what she could see of the sky from her seat, “It’s truly a shame we can’t watch it from here,” And that Hela will likely wish to return before the night even begins, “Though I suppose the moon rise can be quite stunning as well.” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Indeed so," he agreed. "I would comment upon the weather, but unfortunately I don't know quite what to expect. For the moment at least, it does seem relatively clear outside. I imagine it would be quite a lovely sunset if we could see it." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “Perhaps we should go out and see it?” Helen suggested with a sudden spark of hope, her frame a little more animated, “Or I could brew some tea for us to drink as the moon rises.” Anything to do, anything to stay. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Why don't we go for a stroll, then?" he suggested, offering his hand to help her up. "I should like to see the neighborhood as well as the sunset, truth be told. It's not every day I encounter a new dimension." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “That sounds like a perfectly wonderful idea.” Helen accepted the assistance up with a faint, but genuine smile of gratitude. “I’d be more than happy to show you to my own neighborhood, if you wished—This one doesn’t exactly have the charm most people enjoy.” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "I'd be happy to see as much of the city as you'd care to show me," he assented with a smile both courteous and genuine. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited Helen seemed to breathe just a bit easier at that. Perhaps this will last, then. A chuckle rumbled inside her skull. And if it doesn’t? ...I would really rather it did. And I would really rather you didn’t get the chance to enjoy your new pal’s company. There was a sensation not unlike being stabbed in the gut with a white-hot blade and she made a strangled sound of distress, half crumbling with her arms wrapped around her stomach. Besides, I can’t have you crawling back to that lab of yours and trying to kill me like before... It’s always a pain— (Helen quite nearly blacked out from a sudden twist of the agony within her) ...when you do that. Very irritating. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago Oh, for pity's sake! Now what? thought Lewis as he watched Helen nearly crumple in pain. "I take it Hela is opposed to going for a walk. Any particular reason?" This is most inconvenient. I really would like to get the lay of the land--it should help me ascertain where Ayato is likely to be found. And if I should happen upon a way home during our stroll, so much the better. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “She... can walk you around herself,” Helen answered, wincing at the weakness in her own voice, “Says she knows all of the city better, and... doesn’t particularly like the idea of me outside of the house.” With her head bowed and arms curled around her middle, she appeared well and truly defeated, resting just on the very edge of despair. It seemed this wouldn’t be her lucky break after all. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited "The two of you are obviously not on the best of terms," observed Lewis. "Is there any peculiar reason--other than spite or boredom--she doesn't want you out of the house?" 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago She gave a quiet laugh at his observation, glancing up to meet his gaze. “You’re right, we’re not...” Another soft, broken chuckle. “Hela doesn’t want me returning to my lab to kill her... Or us both.” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago He tilted his head to the side as he considered that. "Fair enough," he concluded. "Is that what you intended to do?" 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Her gaze quickly fell with a flush of color. “Well, I...” She trailed off, frowning faintly as she felt something shift within her... only her lips didn’t move as they should have. “...was absolutely contemplating it,” Hela finished for her with a smirk that curled the seemingly frozen muscles, the voice she used still Helen’s but with a mischievous undertone. Oh dear God—Please, not again, Helen thought as she realized what her counterpart was doing, panic and dread alike rising like bile in her throat. “That, and visiting the future Mr. Jekyll, of course. He’s really quite the sweetheart.“ Stop this, right now! Oh, save it, doctor. I’m only warming up. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago He quirked an eyebrow as Hela-in-Helen's-body said Helen had indeed been contemplating it. He also did his level best to stifle a smirk, though not at Helen's expense. Rather, his mind had supplied him with its own play on words: Whom are you wearing? "Jekyll", of course!--as if this were a most unnatural celebrity gala. At Hela's mention of a "sweetheart", however, he balked in surprise. "'Mr. Jekyll'?" he echoed. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “Well, it’s not as if I’m ever going to change my surname,” Hela explained, chuckling with one hand resting against her jawline, her other hand gripping her arm just above the elbow. Please. You have to stop. Don’t be such a child, doctor. Hela, I can’t breathe, I’ll suffocate— And here I thought you were smart from earning that degree of yours—You don’t need to breath, I’m f*cking doing it for you. It feels like I’m being crushed, you have to stop— Patience, doctor. I’ll let you crawl back into that worthless corner of our mind of yours as soon as I’m satisfied. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "That's fair," he said with a quick half-shrug. "What I meant was, I hadn't thought there'd be a--a 'sweetheart', as you phrased it. What kind of man is he?" he wondered, exceedingly curious about this unexpected development. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited Her lip threatened to twitch up on one side with a barely stiffled snicker. “You misunderstand, he’s not my sweetheart, he’s a sweetheart—quite endearing, with a lot of good heart.” Or, so I’m told. “There’s already an engagement ring, though it’s put away at the moment for safekeeping.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited "I understood he's not yours, but is he Helen's? As in, does he have feelings for her, and does she return them, when she is about?" he clarified. "I'm all too familiar with engagements--and marriages--of convenience." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited There was a pause as Hela gave him a look somehow mildly impressed, perplexed, and annoyed all at once. “Yes, the two of them are quite fond of one another—It’s the only reason Ethan proposed, seeing as everyone advised against courting the strange and unladylike Jekyll.” In a ripple of energy and movement, Hela shifted easily to her own form and adjusted her clothing, Helen’s presence fading as she did so. “The two have been engaged for, hm... Four, five years now?” She guessed, stretching her arms behind her and flashing a grin. “It’s so hard to keep track of time, and I’ll admit, I honestly couldn’t care less about the blonde bugger.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago So...she does have a life waiting for her, Lewis realized regarding Helen. Then why would she...? "I see. Did he propose before or after she'd managed to split herself--either time? I must admit, I'm curious." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago She dropped her arms back to her sides and tipped her head to the side. “Certainly before my time, and...” Her gaze met his intently, brow crinkling ever so slightly, and she gave a laugh. “Before Elaina’s creation as well, so my estimation of the years they’ve been engaged is clearly a bit off.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Oh, my," he said with a chortle. "How long ago was that?" •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “Close to seven years?” She answered, half shrugging, “Wasn’t a particularly interesting event, I don’t really look into it much.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "That makes sense." The shadows in the room elongated further as the sun dipped ever closer to the horizon. "By the by, we shall need to purchase ingredients for the trap we're to set, and I'm afraid my money is likely not good in this dimension. We'll require flour, eggs, almonds, sugar, and some few other things besides. How late are the shops open?" •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “No need to worry about that, I—” Her eyes came alight with impish pride and self-satisfaction. “—have the keys to a business that should be more than suitable. ‘Been meaning to head down there sometime anyways, so might as well bring you with.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Really? That's most fortuitous," he remarked. "Do you have equipment and chemicals on hand here in the house?" he asked. "I shall need a particular substance for the 'secret ingredient'." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited Hela gave the slightest shake of her head, explaining, “Those sort of things are kept in the doctor’s home—or, more rather, in her private laboratory.” “I’ll show you to it on the way to the bakery, so you’ll have all the necessary ingredients when you’re there.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Thank you," said Lewis. "Shall we?" he asked, with a gesture toward the door. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “So long as you’re not afraid of the dark,” She chuckled and slipped past him to grab a key ring from within the beaten up desk, leading the way downstairs and out onto the street. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago He chuckled at that. "Have no fear on that account." He'd soon followed her down to the street. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Hela led the way through the neighborhood in which she resided, the entire area almost completely vacant of living beings, save for Hela herself, the two twin half-vampires, Lewis, and the odd other-dimensional visitor wandering somewhere among the various buildings. Despite the place being nearly deserted, a good majority of it hummed with abnormal energies, which Hela seemed to avoid quite deftly while navigating the streets, stepping over certain patches of road that only just didn’t seem quite right. This area of anomalies didn’t last too long (a blessing for any who are unable to easily avoid the many holes in space and time) and after a more than ten minutes spent walking, the pair found themselves passing a grand and elegant house only a few properties down the street, its front garden small, but well-maintained. “Here we are,” Hela informed Lewis with a subtle glance towards the place, not faltering in her stride, “Though what we want is ‘round back—do try not to look too suspicious, alright?” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago It was with quiet interest that Lewis took in the anomalous nature of his surroundings. When they were nearly upon Helen's house, Hela spoke. "Very well," he agreed with a nod, gait no different that it had been as they walked to their destination together. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago With a causal look up at the sky, Hela scanned the area around them for any lit windows or people with her perhipheral vision, silently taping Lewis’s arm in a slight gesture before turning without hesitation towards the gated entrance to Helen’s backyard. Her stride remained unhurried but purposeful, and they were able to enter the backyard without trouble, the gate well oiled and thus quiet. She pressed a finger to her lips and began to step away from the fence... only to recoil with a low hiss at the sight of light coming from one of the second story windows of the house. “Someone’s still up...” Hela noted with more than a little annoyance, carefully edging out once more to get another look, “This could get interesting.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago Lewis kept quiet as he followed, stopping when she did. "Servants?" he whispered. •Share › Avatar Tairais • a year ago The infirmary was never a place Richard liked to visit- he had spent quite enough time there during his tenure at the Society, and though it was a lovely, top of the line facility, it was still a hospital of sorts, and thus, a natural source of stress and discomfort for him. Equally natural was Charricthran's confusion and not-so-hidden dismay at his reaction to hearing that his not-his his-own-person Elias was in such a place: The man was quick to inform him of what a terrible idea it was. "You've spent the better part o' ages comatose, you have earth shatterin' revelation after revelation, get your fraggin' heart half-replaced, lie in bed for several more weeks having a well-earned existential crisis, an' the first thing you wanna do is waltz on back ta someone who's havin' his own share o' problems?" This confusion and dismay, though understandable, was at the moment altogether too irritating and tiring, which did nothing for his already pinched expression. (What masks were there left to had? They'd all be shattered, really shattered this time. They hadn't even been his to begin with with. He could make his own, sure but- What would be the point? What did he have to hide?) "...ky ... Ri... Richard!" Richard startled, then gave Charricthran a pleading look despite the concern creasing his brow. "You allowed him to follow you on a collection. You allowed him the circumstance to lose an arm, to breaking the ribs, to-beveik mirti- mirti? I can't remember, to, to almost-" There was a great ringing of bells, comforting in their ceaseless noise. Someone was hugging him, hushing him, cursing him all in one. "All right, all right! Gods above, below an' fraggin' sideways, don' scare me like tha' okay? You're gonna be right jolly an' all tha, jus'--." Time always tripped and stumbled in the company of those who could never hold it, like cupped hands made of holes. When the bells paused for breath, Richard found himself standing before the infirmary, dressed in Jack's old coat (another victim of Blizgulis, of him?self? self?yes!), scarf wrapped around his shoulders and neck but not his face, Stephan in hand and- ... Ah. There would be time to mourn later, if mourning was needed. He'd have to ask Charricthran for clarification. Each step shuffled its own eternity, but he managed his way to the door, managed to knock gently upon it, shifting forward so that his forehead punctuated the gesture with a dull, final 'thunk'. After that, there was only waiting and catching his breath. (( chatterghosts The boy visits the boy )) see more 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • a year ago Elias’ first instinct at the sound of knocking was to pretend to be asleep, so as to not be bothered. This soon after the injuries, he reasoned, it seemed most critical that he rest. That, and he wasn’t seeking company. Before he could roll over and play dead, however, Oliver cut in shrilly, Oh, for Christ’s sake, Elias! You’ve lost an arm and you’ve got all these— these broken ribs, and God knows what else, what bad could some company do? And- or, or what if it’s another doctor, hm? Or — what if something else happened and you need to be informed immediately? The point is, you simply can’t not let them in. A doctor wouldn’t knock, and neither would an emergency, Elias retorted. A polite one would. Tell them to come in! Of course, to Richard, all of this passed in about ten seconds of complete silence from the opposite side of the door, succeeded by the belated groaning of the springs in a hospital mattress. “Come in.” 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • a year ago Richard knew of no name to call the sinking twist of his singing heart upon hearing Elias' voice again. Pushing the door open was a herculean effort, to say nothing of taking a handful of steps on limbs that trembled and shook like a newborn fawn's. His head rang and turned to chattering fuzz in his ears, corresponding splotches of light and dark dancing in his eyes along the way. The door shut with the ominous thud of a courtroom closing: that same chattering, rushing feeling of dizzy blood and breath trying to keep him upright was his jury, and here he stood before the judge. Here, he stood, uncertain in nothing but this. That Fae had not been responsible for that aspect of himself, no. Parched lips begat a parched voice he could scarcely recognize or name his own; he had the hot desert wind over cracked ground at his beck and call, and nothing more. "Forgive my intrusion. I.. came to see how you fared." And to put my own concern at ease. He didn't quite know what to make of the situation, shielded by the buzz and chatter, buzz and chatter of his own white-noise thoughts. 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • a year ago Whoever Elias had been expecting, Richard had certainly not been them, and he shot upright with the little speed that someone with broken ribs can, and with all the similar instant regret. "No- no, don't apologize. I'm... I'm glad you came." You are horrible. Shush. "As for how I'm faring," he continued, kicking himself a little higher on the bed so Richard could sit, "I'm...as well as I can be, given current circumstance." 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • a year ago Richard had taken a step forward in concern as Elias sat bolt upright as well as he was able; Charricthran had told him of the arm, of the almost certainly broken ribs and gods-knew-what-else Elias had suffered in the name of revenge. He lumbered like a great three-legged beast to sit by Elias' side, slowly, gently, gingerly. "That is good to hear, truly." For several moments, he sat in silence and pondered the noise bouncing in his ears, building in wave after ringing wave. They broke on a question he could hardly remember asking, even as words fell like leaves to the air. "Did you find the... endeavor worth it?" 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • a year ago Elias practically winced at the question. He had no remorse for Hannibal and Will, and immediate, white-hot anger bubbled in the pit of his stomach. “Of course I did.” He pushed the burning feeling down and away. The relationship between Richard and his mentors was not something he knew well; at least his own teacher had been a better man, one who sought resolution and justice for even himself. Richard hadn’t had that benefit. Bastards are still ruining everything from beyond the grave. Elias’ hand found Richard’s arm, the hold gentle and feather-light. “I...I am sorry. For you.” Not for what I helped to do. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • a year ago Richard hesitated, then took Elias' hand and threaded his gloved fingers into his. If he concentrated, he could almost imagine the ghost of warmth through the leather; as Blizgulis had stripped of his right to live, so too had he been stripped of the luxury to touch. His eyes, though hazy from weariness, held a certain sure-fire brightness that had only ever been sparks. His smile, though as snaggle-toothed and lopsided as it had always been, was genuine for once in a handful of occurrences throughout the years. "Do not be. We each knew where our own lot would fall, in the end- others are not so of fortune. That you do not regret, I can be, and am most gladdened of." He spoke with a hushed sort of fervor, firm, almost desperate in his affirmation. He seemed to realize his exuberance a moment later and ducked his head, trailing off into silence once more as he stared at their clasped hands. 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • a year ago Elias stared at their joined hands with a quiet and tender sort of awe, his eyes doelike and unblinking, and the words fell out of him before he thought to stop them: “I have missed this.” 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • a year ago A weight that Richard had carried for far too long fell to the floor with quiet intimacy as he turned his head and rested it against Elias', forehead against forehead as breath mixed with tender breath. He drew their joined hands closer to his chest and gently squeezed Elias', as if afraid that if he did not hold tightly enough, the man would slip away, but if he held on too tight, he would shatter him. "As have I. I am.. so very gladdened you are alive." 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • a year ago Elias lightly drew his thumb over Richard’s hand, a giddy, peaceful sort of warmth settling in his heart. He had no idea what had happened to Richard in his absence, but it did nothing to alter the gentle and emotional nature of his words as he pressed a soft kiss to Richard’s knuckles and murmured, “And I for you.” 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • a year ago Chatter fell by the wayside, contentedness filling his veins as he let his head slide down Elias' neck to rest on his shoulder, his own half-chapped, half-scarred lips pressing a kiss bred of welling affection into it. "I had a great deal of fear pierce me in those few moments where Charricthran told me of the events, but not the conclusion or your fate. This was after I had awoken from a deep dream, which had been suspended in a golden summer I could scarce enjoy for want of your company." A kiss to the collarbone, little more than the brush of a butterfly's wings as he murmured. "There I knew no wind but the sound of your name as it called me away from ice, no sun or moon but the tone of your laugh and the curl of your smile, which you will and do hide as if afraid of the devouring world." A pause, heavy with held breath, released on a trembling exhale. "I had thought, for one terrible, cavernous moment of grief, that those which had once brought me joy had then stolen it, and left me with no more but the aching cold of bitter winter." Richard turned and hugged Elias, gently, gingerly, gradually, tucked his face into the junction between his neck and shoulder, upon which he lay another tender kiss. "How glad am I, to see the sun in your presence once more, unhindered by storm and snow." see more •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • a year ago The physical reaction that Richard’s touch invoked in Elias was describable in few words; warmth, soft and reverent and all-encompassing, blossomed like a rose in every place Richard’s lips made contact with. But he had no way with words, and especially none to compare in the slightest to the way that Richard did, so he was content to bask in the affection, pulling himself flush against him, hand coming to rest on Richard’s neck, just below where he pressed a single kiss. “I would beat back the winter to look upon you again.” A heavy and intimate pause, and then he added, “my love.” 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • a year ago Richards smile spread like sunrise over a forgotten valley, tugging at muscles he could scarcely remember he had anymore. "I should hope that you never have to, my heart, but I am warmed nonetheless." He rested for a moment, breathless with a heart full of tenderness, and leaned tenderly into the embrace. •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • a year ago Elias sat in contentment for several minutes, basking in the warm, comfortable quiet that rarely deigned to settle in his life. He supposed that was partially his own fault, but it had nonetheless brought some good things into his life, things he’d have never otherwise seen, known, loved - as with all else, it had been a matter of time and patience. Slowly, ever slowly, Elias raised his head and lowered his hand from Richard’s neck to his hand once more. “May I... kiss you?” History repeats, he mused to himself. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • a year ago Richard's thoughts closely followed the pattern of Elias' own musings, albeit neither of them knew that. Still, when Elias asked his question, Richard lifted his eyes and tilted his head in a nod. "You need only ever ask, and I will say yes." 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • a year ago If Elias’ gaze could grow any warmer with fondness, it would have. He gave Richard’s hand a gentle, affectionate squeeze as he leaned forward and kissed him ever-so-softly on the lips. “Noted.” 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • a year ago Richard's smile softened, practically goo at the edges. He reached up to touch his lips with his free hand with the sort of reverence that one typically held for holy places. Then again, perhaps Elias was the closest thing to religion the man had ever had. He said nothing, afraid of breaking such a hard-won moment, but his eyes held a richness of affection and heartbreaking devotion that spoke all of its own. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox • a year ago • edited ( Jekyll1886 *puts on cowboy hat and boots* Aight I'm back and ready to f*ckin do this! ) It took a moment to Enfield to absorb everything. He felt almost lightheaded with all the support and compassion around him. His lungs struggled for a moment to gather enough air, but eventually, though he was still raw and open and his chest still tight with fresh emotion, he took a long, mindful breathe then to took Utterson's hand. " Seems counterproductive don't you think? Pouring it all out then running away from it? " He managed a slight laugh that weaved in between Utterson's. " Seems being the key word here! We're just moving camp so that we have some privacy. " The lawyer snuck in a playful smirk. " Besides, the drink is in there no? " Surprise and confusion marked Enfield's tone but didn't outshine the lighter mood. " Well sure! I-I suppose so! " They got up with a joined effort, a relieved Desirae included, each huffing and quietly bemoaning their numb limbs as they got back to standing. Soon enough, with an arm for Utterson on each side and for Lewis to join in, they peacefully paraded back into the home with a few furtive glances from the gathered staff that had been curious of their going ons. Utterson bid them all, even Regina and staff, to take a seat and join them in a celebratory glass for they're success but also most importantly Richard. He was a touch overwhelmed with the whole thing, even more so that he found himself not so drawn into drinking than he had been previously. He did have a couple cups of gin and imported rye, but the temptation to just go be a fish and drink till he was wet to the ears wasn't quite so present. It lingered like a shadow in the corner of his mind, reminding him of what he could do, what he does, but he merely brushed these away or got distracted by a couple of the servants doing a dance or telling stories. It wasn't the greatest affair but it certainly did it's job and at least lighten the mood. Gabriel happily shared his cache with everyone, offering a rum to one and fine english wine( though it could never match the wine he tasted in France. ) Good will and Good spirits were had by all, save for perhaps the two lovers themselves. They had their laughter here and there, but soon they set off for a more quiet place and talked honestly with themselves. Desirae, though fiercely supportive of his recovery, let him know that she wanted to keep her distance just for a week or two. With how vicious they had gotten with words, she needed some time to mull on it and gather herself again. Richard took this very easily. He had cut a nerve in her in a way he hadn't expected to, even in his anger, and knew that time separated was not time lost. This just meant that they needed to simply let each other be for a bit while he tried to hopefully make himself into something better. And so, the little makeshift party had it's time to shine then everyone cleaned up and went back to their duties. see more 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago Lewis, for his part, was relieved things had worked out so well, and was more than happy to join in the festivities. Only once the party was over and everyone had settled down for the night did he allow himself to head home, with a promise he'd pop round again in the morning. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago The house ended up retiring late that night, just stopping at the top of morning. So as they retired late, they woke late as well. All except Enfield. He woke early in the morning, feeling off. He did his best to simply lie there and rest but found himself to flustered to do so. Eventually he simply resigned himself to his thoughts. So many morning he had spent hungover or desperate for opium that it was almost like he was in a different world. He felt in body, unbothered by migraines and stomach cramps, anxiety and sweat nowhere to be seen... What had he missed during those days? How much time had he wasted living in mental darkness? How is it he even still had a mind to think with? These and more thoughts churned quietly in the man's brain as he watched the morning turn bright and could finally hear everyone else waking up. Soon enough he followed, marking the mental calendar and joining the others. There was a full Irish Breakfast waiting for him downstairs along with a waking Utterson reading the day's paper. " Ah morning Richard! " " Morning Gabriel. " " I got your plate ready for you. It still ought to be hot so dig in. " " Mmm... " He nodded and took his seat at the table to had his brunch in the easy quiet. A twinge of pain ran through him as he noted Desiae's absence. She had stayed up with him till he retired, giving her lover one last good night before she spent the week away. It wasn't like he couldn't live without her, he had managed just fine in Paris, but it stung just a bit considering the circumstances. It's only a week, he reminded himself. Only a week and then she'll be back... A sigh escaped his lips before he started his breakfast in earnest. Utterson quietly made note of the moment and let him be, going back to his paper to ponder it. see more 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago Lewis dropped by just after they'd finished breakfast, greeting Enfield and Utterson with the warmth of a friend and the purposeful constancy of a medical professional. "How are we doing this morning?" he asked. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago " Fine, thank you! " Gabriel smiled, getting up and greeting Lewis. He offered his seat to him and went to get him a cup for tea. Across the table, Richard nodded and smiled, his hands folded beneath his chin. " Could be better, could be worse. Woke up early for once. " He cocked his eyebrows at the doctor teasingly. " You might just be onto something. That, or I can't sleep sober. Either way...It's a change. " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago Weir shrugged, and gave a good-natured laugh. "Either way, do you feel a need for your medication this morning?" he asked. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago " No but I probably should anyways. " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago Weir opened his doctor's bag and pulled out a little bottle. He uncorked it and used a dropper to extract some of the liquid within. "Five drops ought to do you," he explained, handing it to Enfield. "Just under the tongue, after a meal." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago Richard looked the dropper over with slight shock. " All that opium in just a few drops? That's a touch deadly if you don't mind me saying... " " Well, it's not just opium right? It's opium and alcohol mixed with water? " Utterson brought Lewis's cup over and placed it in his empty seat. " I'm fairly sure it is anyways. " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago "It's a solution, yes," Lewis affirmed Utterson's hypothesis. "Specifically tailored for you," he said, addressing Richard. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago " Well thank you~ " Enfield gave a waggish look, wiggling his eyebrows with intrigue, before taking his medicine. Utterson shook his head with a soft chuckle before going to fetch a chair for himself. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago Weir gave a soft laugh, then moved for the cup and helped himself to some tea. •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin • a year ago Jekyll1886 Lewis simply stood there a moment after Millie'd left. "Well," he said quietly, "that was odd." He took a seat, not wishing to intrude on Millie's privacy but ruminating about her nonetheless. Deciding there was nothing to be done until she returned, he sipped his tea. − Tairais Words tripped silently on his tongue and died behind his closed teeth. "Aye." Was all he managed to say at first. Time passed as relief carried waves of weariness over him. Eventually, he managed to add, "When she's back, I'll take the two o' ya back Society-like, 'less you've somewhere else ta grace." Another sip of tea, another ginger swallow. (( MillieGriffin )) Millie was still sat on the edge of the tub, still stairing down at the still pristine bowl. Though the urge to vomit was starting to dwindle the storm of emotions and memories grew in to a hurricane that was now free to takeover while she was alone in this room. a guilty concousness under the chaotic torrent hoped that the others weren't worrying about her, it was Richard they should be paying attention to, the only thing she felt she had the ability to do now was wait until the storm could subside. see more 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • a year ago • edited Lewis nodded. "Regarding Millie..." he said quietly after sipping his tea for a bit, "she's been acting differently of late, don't you think? She's not seemed to have the same vim and vigor. She's been much quieter, as if she's lost in thought--or, by turn, yelling at the top of her lungs, others' feelings be damned. And this sudden squeamishness--at doing the incision, not the patchwork, mind you." He shook his head. "Something's eating at her--I'd wager five pounds on it--but I don't know exactly what. "Have you any ideas?" he asked Charricthran. ((Tairais )) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago He closed his eyes and tilted his head as if listening to something far away, letting it travel from one ear and out the other. He heard the howling bite of cold autumn wind carrying mischief, the cavernous echo of a lingering sense of abandonment, and the fear-slick squelch of a heartbeat racing in numb skin. These things festered like a tooth rotting from the inside out, Whispered as they softly decayed behind closed hearts and minds with curtains drawn shut. He opened his eyes, felt the swirling inkiness of The Other and all its Whispering fade from the edges of his eyes and made a see-sawing motion with his hand. He spoke low, with just enough air to be heard by the man sitting near him, but hopefully not over the crackling of the fire in the living room, or over the noise of New York City and it's delightful harbors filtering in through the open window in his study at the end of the hall. "Somethin' from 'round the Hallow Eve. 'S no' surprisin', considerin', but her heartbeat thuds against her ribcage in the same way Richard's was split open; She fears something like tha'. Wasn't resolved, neither- someone hoofed it away, left the sensation rotting like hollow bones under stretched skin." He shrugged with open arms and open palms, settling against the brief motion-slurring that always followed. "Not my place ta spill more 'n tha' 'less I have ta. Don' like ta listen too close- 's not polite." 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Tairais • a year ago Millie remaind in that spot, clinging tightly to her upper arms and hugging herself. She wished simply vomiting could help. The blinding clouds and deafening sounds of her poisonous thoughts and memories weren't letting up but only swarls faster, more violently, that they threaten to swallow whole if not for her nearly slipping backwards into the tub and nerrowly catching herself on the rim and wall to kick her back to reality. Panting heavily, she hoisted herself back up and stood, a little wobbly, on her feet again. She paced the room to get her legs back and stopped infront of the mirror over the sink. come on get over it already...! she thought giving herself a few slaps and slashing her face with water. (Jekyll1886) 2 •Share › − Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • a year ago "Well," said Lewis, setting down his tea as he rose, "I'll go check on her." Better to lance the wound than let it fester. With that, he made his way down the hall to the loo and knocked lightly upon the door. "Pardon..." he called softly. ((Tairais )) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • a year ago Charricthran nodded, and was left alone to his tea and his thoughts. (( MillieGriffin )) 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy